T-280 space construction vehicle
|fgcolor= |image=SCV SC2 Art2.jpg |race=Terran |faction= |create= |comiss= |early=2480 (old model) 2500 (current model) |last= |retired= |destroy= |type=Bipedal walker |propulsion=Legs, thrusters |max. speed= |length= |width= |height=Just over 12 feet (approx. 3.7m) |armaments=None |FTL= |job=Construction/maintenance/harvesting |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The T-280 space construction vehicle (or SCV) is a type of terran general-purpose engineering vehicle. SCV pilots are called "SceeVees." Nicknames include "plas-jockey", "lug nut" and "wrench swinger."Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 Overview ]] The T-280 SCV is a reliable vehicle2014-08-28, Fight for Your Freedom, Fight for Your Future. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-09 used to construct and maintain everything from remote outposts to space platforms as well as harvest resources and general reconstruction efforts.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. They are used by both military and civilian interests throughout the Koprulu sector for their versatility and reliability,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and are regarded as a foundational unit for terran forces.2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 Hardware The T-280 is a bi-pedal walker, the pilot's arms and legs extending into its exoskeleton.Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-03-28. It stands just over twelve feet tallHickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and is constructed out of neosteel, with a plasteel view hatch. SCVs have been observed to be equipped with fusion cutters plasma welders, a power drill, utility clamp, and heavy-duty thrusters. the thrusters allow an SCV to hover. These thrusters were added after SCV prototypes proved unable to keep up with projected efficiency rates. Due to last minute integration, the thrusters were barely optimized for day-to-day operation, and are prone to overloading whenever they are set to high burn. The T-280's manufacturer began work on new, more energy-efficient thrusters, but discarded the project upon learning that SCV races were popular in certain parts of the sector. As one would expect, this has not deterred the pilots from making "personal" adjustments. The power reserves on the SCV rigs could be charged with solar energy. Older SCVs had reinforced plating until the manufacturer decided to cut back on “unnecessary expenses.” This decision proved very unpopular among SCV pilots, and even spurred riots—which were quelled fatally by security forces—on one or two remote planets. Yet, the body count from the protests was dwarfed by the 58.8% increase in casualty rates due to flimsy vehicle plating. These older, pre-Brood War SCVs were less bulky, featured smaller utility clamps and were rumored to contain secret cup holders. Within a few months of the end of the , a new SCV model had been introduced,Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. albeit still retaining T-280 designation.Personality Exam: SCV, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 It features improved motivators, allowing smoother operations. The scent of rig grease from SCVs can be used by the zerg to track them. The Dominion Special Forces made use of SCVs with advanced hardware, including a stronger utility clamp and a laser extraction claw. Similarly, Umojan Protectorate SCVs are equipped with laser drills that make perfectly clean cuts on even the densest mineral. The Knights of Tyrador used a platinum-iridium alloy on their SCVs to maximize gleam and scratchproofing.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Systems The SCV's cockpit is equipped with multiple displays that provide critical information to the pilot—fuel readouts, structural integrity data, and real-time 3D topography mapping algorithms. Designed to operate in hazardous atmospheres, all SCVs boast the latest version of the COMFORtroller climate control system, which regulates, cycles and purifies the air inside the cabin—allowing the vehicle to operate for up to two weeks in a vacuum. Nonetheless, it's common to see jury-rigged SCVs successfully getting the job done, despite being held together with components as unusual as gardening equipment or beer cans.Units: SCV. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-08-28. s]] SCVs are known to be outfitted with various feedback modules to help improve pilot feedback and performance. One such module is the onboard force feedback module (or OFFM, referred to as OFF ME), which allows the SCV pilot to move the SCV arms and generate a force proportional to the motions of the pilot, allowing for greater range of movement and greater combat effectiveness against close range attackers such as zerglings. Bill "Pearly" Bousquette developed a feedback module known as the biometric accumulator, which contains a learning heuristic that naturally adapts to the pilot's quirks and preferences.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 Service The T-280 model became prominent for its performance during the construction of Tarsonis' space platforms. It was widely adopted and became a staple in terran engineering by 2489.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. During the reign of the Terran Confederacy, volunteering to pilot an SCV appeared to be an alternative to military service.SCV. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-12-03 The PEB (Preferred Experience Base) was hostile environment engineering, with combat experience a plus.Beta. Accessed on 2008/01/28 Risks associated with SCV operation has had little impact on the Dominion's ability to recruit pilots who, fearful of the front lines, are willing to work overtime on distant planets for low wages. However, the long hours and low pay of the service leads some SCV pilots to take up mercenary work. Most of them never look back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 In order to defend a backwater world, SCVs were modified with combat apparatuses by engineer Yakov Iliev. This design would later be taken by the Axiom Corporation to create the warhound, a combat walker designed to combat heavy armor.Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-03-28. In the Terran Dominion, SCV pilots are represented by the SCV pilot's union, who oppose the continued efforts of the Dominion Engineering Corps to replicate protoss probes.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: SCV (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I SCV Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost ]] SCVs could be controlled in ''StarCraft: Ghost. Their boosters could be used to make them hover. They could carry objects between their arms using an electric field. This included enemies.2015-02-03, The Art of StarCraft: Ghost. YouTube, accessed on 2015-02-04 StarCraft II :For StarCraft gameplay information see: SCV (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft II SCV Quotations. Heroes of the Storm ]] SCVs appear in the background of the map Braxis Holdout in ''Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 During the Machines of War special event, SCVs would occasionally spawn with a xel'naga artifact. Killing the SCV would give the player bonus gold, and progress toward a portrait.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Overwatch SCV action figures can be found scattered around in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. When shot, the action figures will give the SCV death sounds as well as sped up StarCraft II SCV poke quotes. Known SCV Pilots *Lieutenant Chewitel "Choosey" Wsoro *Sergeant Bill "Pearly" Bousquette *Sergeant Marcus Jans *Petty Officer Wolfe *Corporal Liam Griffud *Engineer Jim Smith *First Welder Steiglitz *Addams *Blake *Cortez *Vigo "Tuna" Czark *Kobayashi *LeFleur *Dean Mozian *Nguyen *Patel *Pard *Pfaff *Corbin Phash (formerly) *Rieff *Eddie Rimes *Drew Roder *Dave Warner *Wenders *SCV (Unity of Races) Variants -era SCV]] *Infested SCV *Specimen collection vehicle *T-270 space construction vehicle *T-285 space construction vehicle References ru:SCV es:Vehículo de construcción espacial T-280 Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Workers Category:Terran Vehicle Classes